What will happen to us?
by melliejellie
Summary: Naruto and his friends are at high school now, Sasuke and Naruto are best friends..will there friendship become something more or will Naruto do something stupid because of his dark past..and never see anyone again... Read to find out..Sasunaru plus other
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**I do not own Naruto**

**This also contains sexual refrences and coarse langaues so please do not read if you don't like yaoi either**

The blond woke to a loud knock to his front door, he looked around a little disoriented at first not remembering where he was. He sat up in his large bed and slid out while looking at his clock 12 o'clock.

"Shit.. This better be a good damned reason... this is my only day off damn it." The blond mumbled as he made his way down the hallway to the front door.

He looked out the peep hole and could only see the back of the head of someone with black hair, he cocked a brow and sighed as he pulled open the door and stood there in his black boxers.

"What do you want Sia?" he growled, he watched the raven headed man turn around with a grin.

"Come on Naruto, come out with me to the park for a run, you know you like it when all the boys and girls look at you" he grinned at the blond and then put his hands together in a praying style.

Naruto groaned before he motioned the perverted male inside "Just wait I will get ready and we can go, we can take my car ok." Naruto walked down the hallway of his large house and made his way down into his bedroom pulling on his knee length shorts over his boxers and a black singlet shirt as he made his way into the bathroom cleaning his teeth and gooping up his hair, then placing his hat over the top.

Naruto sighed as he walked out to the raven, stopping for a moment before reaching the snooping raven, Naruto listened to Sia mumbled things about 'how sexy Naruto was and how nice his house was' the blond shook his head and made his way out to him "Come on before everyone starts bugging me to do something…" he knew that wasn't true .. No one ever bugged him because he wasn't very liked only by his true friends that didn't mind him for him.

They drove in Naruto's black Shelby mustang; he shifted gears quickly and with ease making his way down to the local park. That had a lake and running tracks well pathways, they made there way down the rocky drive way and made his way into the car park and parked his car near the entrance to the park. He got out of his car and waited for Sia to get out so he could lock his car; he smiled at the raven and clicked the automatic lock button on his keys.

He watched the attractive raven in his white singlet shirt and black shorts walk around to him with a smile; he nodded to him and made his way to the entry.

"Well let's warm up first Naruto and then we can run, don't want you getting hurt now" he grinned as he watched the blonde come toward him and make his way passed him with his head shaking.

"Fine, come on then let's get started…" he groaned a little as he noticed some girls sitting at the park bench waiting for someone that wasn't him.

Naruto made his way over to a private sort of area so they could do their stretches, the annoying raven and he did their stretches for about ten minutes before they got ready for their ten kilometer run. He got into his position to start running before he noticed someone checking out his car, he stood up and said to Sia "You go I'll catch up" he grinned and noticed the annoying raven sigh before he took off.

Naruto moved up to the car park before he noticed who It was checking out his car, "Hey Kiba, what are you doing here?" he grinned at the brunette.

The brunette jumped almost three feet high when the blond spoke, "Jesus fuck, you nearly scared the shit out of me… you were fucking close damn it." He almost yelled.

"Shhh, Kiba your so fucking loud everyone would know it was you that is here now ... And what are you doing checking out my car hmmm?" he quirked a brow and grinned,

"She's a beast hey" his grin grew before he was stopped when Kiba near jumped through him hiding.

"Shh, man I don't want Hinata to know that I'm here" he whispered to Naruto before peering over the blonde's shoulder.

He laughed as he turned around "I would think she already knows by know… "He looked the brunette over and laughed "Come for a run with me, your in the gear for it and I'm sure your fit enough" he grabbed hold of the protesting brunette and dragged him along "Come on Kiba, it will show me how fit you are, soo I might get you a date, no get you to meet Hinata .. She's a friend of mine" he smiled at the brunette, watching his features change a little before you knew he would agree.

"Ok Naruto … only because you will let me meet her" he watched the brunette call over his dog and they were off on their run.

Three hours later they made it to the end after their run, rather sweaty and tired also shirtless. The three of them now laughed as they made their way up to the car park joking around as they walked up to Naruto's car until they noticed someone leaning against the car in white ¾ and a blue t-shirt, he cocked a brow at the only person he knew would wear something like that. When all three of them arrived at the car they looked the raven over and the only one grinning was Naruto, Kiba you could have said would have been shaking in his boots if he had any on, and Sia was now grumpy because he couldn't hit on the blond anymore. Naruto threw his t-shirt over to the raven, the raven hadn't even turned to look and he caught it in a quick movement, the raven slowly turned to look at the three shirtless men but his eyes were on Naruto.

"_Uzumaki,_ you are running late for training with me today" his dark emotionless eyes continued to stare into Naruto's blue bubbly ones.

Naruto frowned before he realized the raven was saving him from having to spend more time with the most annoying person in Naruto's books but to Sasuke 's they both were a bother to him.

He nodded "Sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to forget I was having a nice run" he looked at the other two and smirked "Sorry guys I gotta go and train now," he then added "Kiba you'll have to give a Sia a lift to my place so he can get home his car is there." He unlocked his car and pulled open one of the doors and slid in, he motioned for Sasuke to get in. He smirked as he noticed Sakura coming towards them "Hurry up Uchiha, pinky is coming." He started the engine and revved it a couple of times, while watching the ravens face pale even more, he made his walk look normal but Naruto could tell he was rather tense and wanted to get out of there quickly, as soon as he jumped in the car he pressed the lock button and put his seat belt on. He looked at Naruto with a deadly glare, the blond laughed and quickly tore out of the parking area with the pinked haired girl yelling out for them to come back, and the annoying raven and brunette stunned at how quickly they got away from them.

The blond sighed softly as he looked over to the raven "What do you really want Sasuke?" he then looked back to the road as he waited for his reply.

Sasuke just continued to stare out the window watching everything go by before he answered the question, "Well… I just wanted to see how you were going at your new job at wall mart.." he said.

The blond raised a brow "You wanted to know .. hn.. Well it's fine I get to see Gaara's brother and sister soo it's good." He looked at the raven and then back to the road.. he thought to himself ' there has to be more to this then really mets the eye.. he could of just rang or sent me a message.' He was smarter then that then to ask what he really wanted, it was actually nice to see the raven out and about for once instead or training or reading something about what his brother has done to people. He still couldn't believe that the police still hadn't caught Itachi, he sighed to himself and then decieded to ask "So where are we going ?" he smiled and said in a cheery voice.

The raven looked at the blonde without Naruto noticing, he spoke in his normal mono tone voice "The beach… Training will be good there.." he then looked back out to the window and sighed inwardly as he waited until they arrived at their destination.

The raven just watched the passing area until they hit the car park of the local beach, he opened the door the and stepped out, he looked over to the blonde's side and noticed he hadn't stepped out yet. Naruto sat in his car for a moment thinking, just before the raven looked in and then raised a brow at him "Sorry.." he got out of the car and locked it, he made his way with the raven to the beach and smiled softly as he felt the breeze run through his hair and over his body ''Hmm I love the beach." The raven watched the blond and walked past him with his hands in his pockets, making his way down to the sandy area, he waited for the blond to come down.

He watched him intently before looking out to the small waves lapping up onto the sand, he sighed inwardly again before being grabbed into a head lock, "Fuck Naruto" he cursed before he held onto the blonde's forearm and flipped him over his head and landing on the sand, with the raven straddling the blond "Damn your a dobe" he shook his head and stood while moving away from the blond. The blond laid there for a moment before replying "Well your a teme" he jumped up charged at the raven, they continued to training until the sun almost had set. They both fell to the ground panting, "That was a good practice Sasuke" he panted before turning toward the raven to look at him, the other boy turned to look at him and nodded with a slight hint of a smile. The blond sat up and looked out to the incoming tide "Well we better go before the sea creatures get us" he laughed and stood up extending his hand to the raven, with a smile.

The raven looked at his hand before taking it and then pulling him down, which made the blond almost lay on top of him but one leg on the outside of the raven and his other leg in between his legs, they stared at each other for a moment before the raven whispered "Gotcha" he said before pushing the teen off him and getting up and dusting himself off. The blond had a hint of a blush that crept up onto his cheeks before he laughed as he laid there and watched the raven dust himself off, he shook his head and got up before dusting himself off and running up to his car. He unlocked the car and opened his door flopping into the seat and turning his key that was in the ignition. He watched the raven jump in and look back out the window without saying a word, Naruto shrugged and drove back to his place "Come back to my place and we can have take out ok" he grinned as he started to drive back to his house. The raven snapped his head toward the blond and shook his head "No i have someone coming over" the blond stopped the car and shrugged "...Ok then.." he revved the car and spun it around zooming back past the beach and down to the raven's house. He sighed as he finally made his way up the raven's drive way that seemed to go on forever, he noticed a car in the drive way before looking at the raven. He stopped his car near the other one and waited for the raven to get out, "Um.. Thanks Naruto .." Naruto shrugged and waited for the raven to close the door, with out a word to the raven his hands tight on the wheel he crept alittle forward in the car noticing a male of their age get out of a red jaguar, he blinked for a moment to see who it was and he shook his head to whisper the name '' Shino.." he shook his head and revved his car sending little bits of gravel all over the other boys car, he sighed as he made his way out the driveway and heard the other male send cruses at him. He turned up his stero with Three Days Grace on it 'Over and Over' he sighed softly to himself wondering why he had this feeling of jealousy.

He drove home fast, as he parked his car he noticed the raven's car in his drive way knowing he must of driven to his place and walked to the park. He shook his head and walked up to the front door, he then unlocked the door and locking it behind him before sliding down the door and sitting in the darkness. He shook his head and heading toward the bathroom before noticing the flashing red light of his answering machine, he shrugged and continued to walk to the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes and turned the water on hot and hard, he stepped into the running water sighing loudly as he sat on the floor shaking his head. He sat on the floor before getting up and washing his body and then his hair, he turned off the water and stepped out grabbing his towel and making his way into his room to change into his boxers and get into bed. He turned on his tv in his room before making his way back down the hallway to flick the play switch.. He listend to afew from Sakura, wanting to hang on out sometime, and one from Gaara telling him to call and that was it .. how unsociable he smiled until he hear Sasuke on the phone with someone yelling in the background, he smirked before he told the other male to shut the fuck up. He shook his head and listened to the raven '' Hey Naruto.. Umm .. Is everything.. ok . And Shino is pretty pissed about his car.. Oh also we are just studying... for finals that's all.." he then said ''Bye.." he hung up and the blond felt lighter and happier, ''What the fuck.. is up with me.." he shook his head and went back to bed with a growling stomach and turned off his tv and went to sleep.

The blonde woke up to the sound of his alarm clock "Damn.. School" he murmured under the covers, he stayed under the covers listening to the alarm continue to beep over and over again. He sighed and hit the sleep button and got up and out of bed slipping into a pair of 3/4 black jeans and a black singlet top with his orange and black jacket over the top, he made his way into the kitchen grabbing a piece of bread stuffing it in his mouth and ran for the door, he stopped before running into the bathroom pulling out his keys from his pocket of his pants last night and ran for the door again and pulling it open and slamming into the raven not seeing the raven, he fell onto of the fallen raven, looking down at him with bright red cheeks "Shit Sasuke.. you could of knocked.. damn it" he got up off the raven quickly and then locked the door slamming it behind him, he watched the raven get off the floor. He shook his head softly before saying in his monotone voice "I only just got here... and " he pointed to the blonde's mouth with half of bread hanging out of his mouth "That's for breakfast isn't?" he raised a brow and watched the tanned boy before turning to his car, "Also i'm going to school with you.. so then we can as you said last night take out" he stood by the blonde's car waiting for him to open it, he unlocked the car and made his way around the car to his driverseat, slipping in he looked at the raven with a cocked brow "Are you sick?" he asked in a cautious tone "Or .. No where is the real Sasuke?" he asked, he poked at the raven as he was seated in the car before turning it on. The raven swatted at the blonde's finger and gave the blond a deadly glare "Shut up and drive.. Dobe" he looked out the window and did so until they reached school.They both got out in silence before the blond threw a text book at the raven, "I need help with this we don't have exam's for that until another week.. So you'll be helping me.. " the blond smiled when the raven quirked a brow at the blond and shrugged "Fine..Dobe" and then the blond added "Pop the book back in there then.." He waited till the raven had placed the book back into the car before locking it and they made their way to their first class which was history. "Ahh the start of exams are fun" he laughed and made his way into the classroom before noticing all of his friends, he waved to them and made his way to the group "Hey guys." the raven followed behind him before sitting down and sighing inwardly before looking at the staring red head. The group laughed before they turned to look at the two staring at each other, the blond jumping infront of their faces "Aww come on i'm sooo much cutier damn it" he laughed and watched the other two blink out of the trance, they both had their lips tugging with a smile. Then it stopped when their teacher arrived 'Orochimaru', everyone looked to the front and listened to the perverted male "Well class this will be the last time i see you.. Unless you fail.. But do well and you wont have to see me again" he let afew of the assitances for teachers hand out the exams.

The day went fast for everyone as they went to their classes and finished most of their exam's except their sport that was at the start of next week, they left the school grounds laughing. The blond stopped and walked over to the red head "Hey you called me last night.. What was wrong?" he smiled and placed and arm around his shoulder. The raven watched his friend hang off the red head, he continued to watched the blond and his grip tightened on his books, a pinked haired girl walked over to Sasuke and smiled "Hey Sasuke... How's it going?" she looped her arm around his, the raven would of yelped but he didn't all he did was pull away "Nothing.. What do you want?" he asked, quickly making sure the blond hadn't disappeared with the red head. He noticed the blond leaning very close to the red head, he gripped his books\par a little more tighter as Sakura tried to loop her arm around him again he growled "Get away from me" he stormed off to the black car that's Naruto' s , he leaned against waiting for the blond. Meanwhile the hyper blond laughed when Gaara mentioned about going on a date hinata, he shook his head smiling "I like her but not like that most of these people are either my best friend or like a sister to me" he smiled again before hitting the red headed boy in the shoulder. He looked at everyone and then smiled "This is my stop ladies and gents, " he made his way over to the car and smiled at the scowling raven, he unlocked his car and jumped in laughing as he knew the raven was pissed most likely about the pink haired friend hanging off him, "You know she does like you .. so what can you say you do have looks" he laughed and backed out of the parking spot and revved his car skidding out of the parking lot beeping his horn. As they arrived at the blond' s house listening to three days grace again but the whole album this time, since the drive was long and silent expect when the boys started fighting about how loud it could be. The raven turned it down again, a tanned hand swatting it away before he started turning it back up "Leave it or walk to my place.." the raven knew the blond didn't mean it so afew minutes later he would turn it back down again starting the swatting and punching in the arm and threats. Finally arriving at the blond's house, he parked the car and got out quickly making his way to the front door mumbling about how difficult the raven was, he unlocked the front door with the raven following in behind him.

The blond turned around and pressed the button to lock his car, he threw the keys down near the answering machine that was blinking again, he sighed and shrugged before going to the kitchen and grabbing to cups and flicking on the kettle "Coffee, tea or herbal tea?" he asked the raven as he wandered around his house, before he reached the kitchen "Erh.. Whatever your having.." he said before turning around moving down toward the hallway and to the bed rooms and bathroom. Naruto sighed and grabbed to tea bags and placed them into each cup, he then placed half a sugar in the raven's and three sugar's into his. He knew the kettle took awhile to boil so he made his way after the raven smiling as he made his way up behind the raven placing his hands on his shoulders "It's most likely like a little shack compared to your house.." he said before letting go of his shoulders and making his way into his room picking up dirty clothes and throwning them into the hamper before making his way into the bathroom doing the same "Sorry about the mess.." the raven just stood there in silence "It's... small .. but ok.. " he finally said before he turned and moved down to the kitchen his heart racing a mile and hour, he heard the kettle click and moved alittle quicker but not noticeable, he poured the water into the cups and let them brew for awhile.

The blonde popped his head around the corner "Thanks" he said as he noticed the water in the cups, "Oh when did you want to start the tutoring or did you want to figure out what we are going to have for dinner first?" The raven shrugged alittle before answering "Figure out dinner... Then tutor" he spoke monotone, he made his way over to the couch and plopping down into the couch while he waited for the blond to finish off making the two tea's, he grabbed the milk and poured alittle into each cup, he placed the milk back into the bare fridge, he sighed alittle before walking over to the raven with the two cups handing the raven's the one with less sugar in it "Here you go" he smiled before sitting down and next to the raven considering the couch was small, he blushed at a flash back and shook his head sipping on his tea "Hmm, so what do you want for dinner?" he asked the raven before picking up six different menu's there was : Pizza, Chinese, Indian, Fish and Chips, Korean and Japanese.

The raven gazed over the menu's and picked up the fish and chips one "Hmm this sounds ok.." he looked over to the blushing blond, he raised a brow "Are you alright?" he asked. The blond blinked before he turned back to the raven "Ahh yeah just flash backs" he laughed and then quickly down his hot tea. He got up and took the menu off the raven "Ok well i'll be having my usual come up here and write it down on the note pad and then i'll order it, over the phone" he smiled before placing his cup in the sink and waiting for the raven to make his order. The Uchiha looked over the menu twice nodded to the blond before writing down what he wanted, the blonde looked the small list over he chuckled and wandered into the hallway before checking the time ''ahhh busy time'' he then dialed the number for Fish and Chip store."Hi, This Naruto Uzumaki, I would to order 10 dollars worth of chips with scallops and 2 potato cakes... Umm 2 sovolaki's ..Yeah lamb with garlic sauce.. Yeah Pick up thanks.. umm, take your time.. 30mins for it to be ready cool bye " the blond was chirpy over the phone he then hung up and walked back into the lounge room smiling at the raven sitting on the couch."Well Uzumaki.. Let's get started on your tutoring.." the raven said without looking at the blond. The blond nodded before walking out to his car and leaning into his car grabbing his physical theory book, he always had trouble with the theory side on most things. He walked back inside slammed the door shut "Ok,... Let's start" he sighed before sitting next to the raven.

Thirthy mins went by with them discussing body parts which can change to physical excerise, before Naruto looked at the time and jumped "Fuck.. Dinner.." he got up he was then followed by the raven "Um... You don't have to come you know.." he said before the raven gave him a cold glare "Fine fine.. come then.." he walked down into the hallway grabbing his car keys and then opening the door then locking it "Car's open hop inside ok" he then slammed the door shut as the raven enter the car, he locked all three locks. He then followed the path and then walked to his car flopping into it and turning the key, he revved the engine and waited for it to warm up before taking off flicking a button so the roof would automatically fold back down. He smiled as the wind blew in his hair with the music blasting once again, the two boys fighting over it once again. He looked out at the corner of his eye to watch the raven for a moment, he was always looking out the window of the car with a glare as if everything in the one look will burn, the blond smirked and yelled "You know your not going to burn and melt my window.. or anything out in your path of that deadly look " he laughed until the raven shot him a glare, the blond almost lost control of the car "Fuck!" he kept his eye on the road and shook his head still feeling the raven's glare at the side of his face. The Uchiha watched the blonde with the same glare he gave everything else that was in his direct path, he then felt his eyes soften alittle shaking his head alittle before turning the other way to watching the cars they passed as they made their way into town.

The two boys sat in the car for a moment fighting over who would get it, they then play rock,paper, scissors out of three and Naruto won. The blond walked inside but the raven stood by the door waiting for him, with his deadly glare watching everyone or anyone that looked at him. The blond smiled and waved at the cooks at the fish and chips shop "Hey everyone" the cooks smiled and waved at him, one of the older men that knew the Uzumaki child since he was little grabbed his order and placed it on the counter "17.50 for you Naruto,.. " he then motioned to the boy outside "New boyfriend.. or are you still with that pretty young girl?" the blond raised a brow up at the older male and laughed as he handed him the money, the raven turned as he heard that the blonde has had boyfriends before, he raised a brow and a small twitch at the side of his mouth appeared, he shook his head and pushed himself off the wall and sat in the car waiting for his so called friend. The blond shook his head laughing as he made his way out with two bags full of food and threw them over to the raven '' here you go " he jumped over the car door and started the engine, he then revved the car and waved to the older man in the shop as he zoomed out of the parking lot and back home.

The raven looked over to the silent blond wondering what was on his mind.., but didn't bother to ask, because that just wasn't how he was. Naruto looked at the raven and smiled alittle noticing he was looking at him, he then looked back to the road until they got back to his place. He jumped out of the car flipping the switch so the roof would unfold and sit back in it's normal spot, he let the raven take his time with the bags so he could fiddle with the locks so they could get in. Eventually the blond got the door open with the raven standing behind him with his foot slightly tapping for impatience, the blond looked back at him with his own small glare before he stuck his tongue out and twisted his tounge as he opened the door letting the raven walk in first. As the raven would walk in he would stride into the kitchen plopping the food down he then would make his way around the kitchen finding plates for the two, he found acouple of plates and picked up two which left none now in the cupboard 'Boy this dobe had nothing... Hmm' he raised a brow as he turned around looking down at the blond "..." he walked passed him and placed the plates down on the counter before pulling out the meals and serving them on the plates and handing one to the blonde that still had his back to him. The raven shook his head before he was about to hand the plate to him "It's on the counter... Dobe" he walked back into the lounge and sat with a content look in his eye as he slowly unwrapped the sovolaki and began to eat it. He turned to look back at the motionless blond, he grabbed a cushion and threw it at him, he smirked to himself when the blond turned at looked at him with a glare "What was that for!!" he whined, the raven shook his head and simply said "Your dinner will get cold.." he then turned back around and started eating his again. Naruto shook his head and grabbed the plate making his way to the raven sitting so nicely on his couch, he then whacked him over the back of the head with his hand. Nobody hits and Uchiha when they are eating, and something that can become messy, the raven was stunned when he got sauce,lettuce and afew other bits on his face and clothes. He slowly turned to look at the laughing blond, his eyes changing slightly to a pissed off Uchiha, he placed his plate down and grabbed the other boys plate quickly before charging at him... From then on it was on...

About half an hour later the two boys were alittle bloodied up and abit of food covered well sauce aleast.. And that looked like more blood, Naruto loved tomato sauce.. He was so tempted to lick it off of the panting raven that laid next to him, he turned his head to look at the raven and laughed playfully '' Haha i got your ass when you least expect it!!" he shook his head and started to sit up until the raven put a hand over the blonde's chest and pushed him back down with a look in his eye that said these few words, 'Domination, Possessive and something Naruto quite didn't understand, which we girls and some boys like to call Love or was it just Lust'. The raven laid back down and looked up at the ceiling and started laughing, the blond looked at the raven as if he had just grown another head.

"Sasuke ?" Naruto asked, he was alittle scared that the raven might of just gone offically nuts.

"What... I do know how to laugh... When i want too." with that the raven stopped and sat up looking at the blond with that same look, his eyes slowly moving down the look seemed to be wanting to undress him but the raven didn't move an inch closer to the blond, but his gaze stopped at the blondes bare stomach. He shook his head and looked back up at the now pink cheeked blonde that seemed to have gotten all flustered from that look he had just done, he stood up and extended his hand to the younger boy and smiled ever so softly like when he was a kid and they when they played together everynow and then. Naruto looked at his hand before taking it he was then pulled up, he then fell into the raven and laughed while rubbing the back of his head..

"Well i'm going to go and have a shower now... Umm unless you want to go first.. Otherwise you can umm, i guess use the bath.. I can block off the shower view from the bath" he smiled and started walking down to the bathroom with the raven in trailing behind him, he could feel his eyes watching him and trail down along his back to stop at his backside. He then thought to himself 'Is Sasuke, his best friend gay... Naaah his to macho for that.. well you never know now day's i guess,... ' he shook head slightly as he walked into the bathroom, he pulled the large curtin across the smallish bathroom as he made his way behind the curtin to the shower "You can have the bath Sasuke.. I don't have them often.. and when i do they are long.. and i don't feel like getting all pruny this evening,."he started getting undressed while the raven smirked behind the curtin looking at a mirror that showed the other side of the bathroom quite well, he cleared his throat and started to get undressed "Hn.." he turned the water on running it before getting in and letting it run while he sat there.

Naruto waited till the raven's bath had finished running the water before he turned on his water "Sasuke.. What are you doing over the holidays.. I don't remember if i asked you that?" he smirked to himself as he stood under the water and let it run over his well naturally tanned body. He wondered if the raven heard him before he finally got an answer "Well... My brother has a place up in the woods.. and one on the beach.. So we are still decieding which one to go too.." he said rather blandly, the blonde quirked a brow at the reply ''More then three words'' he murmured, he shook his head and nodded "Sounds like either would be fun" he washed his hair and he heard the raven ask him something ''What did you say?" he questioned the raven. The raven sighed softly ''What are you doing this summer?" he repeated, the blond stopped what he was about to do to think "Umm most likely, hang out at the beach surf... do some trainning .. maybe alittle part time more work..i mean and maybe go out with a few mates to the movies or something like that." he started washing his body with a small smile as he thought about the summer starting in afew weeks. The raven now raised a brow and grinned to himself "Which beach do you normally go too?" he inquired, the blond thought "Um the Y.M.C.A, and Chelsea.. they aren't toooo far from here a couple of hours away ... I might even actually get on a horse this summer and go riding" he laughed some shaking his head as he wondered what the raven was thinking "So where's your beach house... or houses?" he inquired himself. The raven cleared his throat and said '' They are at those beaches..." he felt his cheek get a little tint of red to his cheeks, he just blamed it on the steam. Naruto finished in the shower, he turned the water off and grabbed his towel picking up his dirty clothes and throwing them into the hamper, he wrapped it around his waist and before pulling the curtin back and looking at the raven that sat there watching him "Oh if you need some clothes i can either take you home .. or you can use some of mine .. I'm sure they'll fit..'' he smirked as he walked away with his buff but fine framed body out of the bathroom, without realising he was struting well you could say struting his stuff infront of the raven as he made his way out and into his bedroom.

The raven slipped down into the tube and under the water almost screaming under it, he came back up with a flushed look ''Fuck,.." he whispered to himself, he waited for about five mins untill he got up and out of the bath tube and that was when it happened the blond walked in with out thinking to see the raven standing there with nothing on wet and with a very big hard on. He almost fell over at the site but quietly closed the door and turned back into his room ''God damn Fuck!" he whispered to himself harshly, Sasuke stood there for afew moments recovering from what just had happened, he stepped out of the tub and grabbed a clean towel. He dried himself off and pushed his hair into the natural movements it did that left it looking like duck butt hair at the back, he smirked at himself in the mirror before shaking his head and wrapped the towel around his waist making his way out and into the hallway. He stopped and knocked on the blonde's slightly closed door ''Can i borrow some pants and a shirt,'' he waited for a reply but only got a handful of clothes in his face a few seconds later.

Naruto heard the raven walk back into the bathroom, he then turned on his stero loud and listened to Kidney Thieves so that the bass would run through out the house and would send the raven into a crazy fit and come charging in and turning it off, and that was what happened but Naruto didn't expect what was next and well the raven had the straight boot leg black jeans on but not done up yet and he could see the raven was quite happy to be there, he closed his eyes for a moment but had to look again. The raven then pushed him up againest the wall one hand with both of the blondes wrists in them and above them, and the other around the blonde's waist ''Fuck,.." he muttered as his hard length touched the blondes toned body that was unfortunatly covered up.The smaller teen blushed until he was almost like a tomato, he felt the raven's length brushing up againest it which let a small sound escape from his throat, that was until he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips briefly and the raven's grip just let go, he quickly made his escape and into the hallway "Sasuke...I'm sorry, i shouldn't of done that.. I know your not into that...But..." the blonde aplogised and continued to look at the ground his chest pounding hard, his blood in his ears pounding, he didn't notice the raven coming out towards him with his pants still undone, he moved toward the blond and stopped moving when he noticed that the blonde didn't know he was coming "Naruto?" he inquired to make sure the blonde was still like wake or passed out leaning over, he then watched the blonde shake his head and look at the raven starting from his feet making his way up slowly, stopping briefly over the raven's member. Naruto felt his mouth water alittle bit more before he finally made his way up to the raven stomach, chest and then his face "Sasuke.." he whispered before the raven slowly made his way infront of him and pushed him up against the wall again but this time leaving the blondes hands, but he used his own hands to wrap under the blonde's backside and lift him up so that the blonde could feel how hard he was and the raven could feel how hard the blond was. He looked at the flustered blonde with his lip twitching into a small smirk as he watched him ''Yes .. Naruto" he whispered against the blonde's lips, Naruto felt his body shaking with nerves he didn't want to be taken advantage of again, his last boyfriend had done so but had hurt him physcially and mentally. Naruto licked his dry lips and whispered ''I thought you weren't..gay .. or are you just experimenting.. hmm.. or seeing if i'm easy hmm!'' he seemed to get louder by the end of the sentence, the raven looked into the bright blue eyes and saw pain in them that he had never seen before not once and they had been friends since they were about 5 or 6, he waited for a moment to think about it 'What am i doing... I feel this sensation everytime i'm around him.. my stomach flutters and my heart races... what the fuck is wrong with me ..' he pushed his pelvic bone into the blonde which sent a moan from his mouth ''I don't know.. Naruto" he whispered againest his lips Sasuke didn't know what he wanted, but his body did. Whenever he was around the blonde he seemed to get the same emotions all the time, and the one girl that he did have a crush on well he seemed to have a crush on his body never reacted the same way.

Naruto pushed with his feet against the wall that sent him and the raven into the other wall with a small crack ''Well let go of me.. until you do know.. You have penalty of time.. I don't like mistakes.. i've had them to many times.. and this one i'm not fucking up because you don't know what you want, and regret it the next day and leave me for dead" the raven grunted when he had hit the wall, he continued to watch the blond as he spoke to him in almost a harsh way but like many people said the truth always hurts. Sasuke let go of him letting his hands slide up the blonds thighs and over his firm backside he always seemed to like looking at, Naruto sighed softly as he made his way down to the lounge room and stopped ''Get dressed and we can start to clean up'' with that the raven nodded and walked back into the bathroom trying very carefully to put his very hard, hard-on down into the pants, he then slipped on a black shirt with long sleeves ' Naruto sure does have style...' he shook his head and checked himself out in the mirror before walking back out and down the hallway to hear small sniffles from in the kitchen. Sasuke felt a hit of pain and saddness wash over him as if he had caused the little beauty to start crying, he charged into the kitchen and took the blonde into a hard hug and whispered againest his head ''I'm sorry,.. Naruto'' until he realised it wasn't him at all but his step mother Tsunade ''Sasuke, get off me!" she pushed the raven off of her as she comforted her adopted son Naruto '' What's wrong hunny?" she ran her hand along his back and relaxed him alittle. Sasuke hadn't even heard her come in, and he didn't know she lived here with him ' Fuck what do i know... I hope i didn't make him cry...' Sasuke moved back turned around and walked into the lounge room as he started to clean the mess up, he listened to the blonde mumble something until he heard the name 'Jack' he shook his head and went back to cleaning as he must of mistaken it for something else, until he heard Tsunade talk ''Look that bastard shouldn't of done that to you.. And you know that you put charges on him and he can't come near you hun, and also not all people girls or boys are like that, i know the memories are going to be there for a long time but hun you know you have to move on even if it's slowly... You've always had your heart set on someone haven't you'' she kissed his forehead, Sasuke quickly looked around the couch and into the kitchen to see the little blonde nod. His heart felt like it was going to be cut into two, he took in a quick sharp breath and leaned againest the couch until she asked who it was ''Naruto who is it?" the raven looked at the blonde's and only one looked at him and that was Naruto, his eyes puffy and blood shot. He then looked away and went back to cleaning until the little blonde mumbled something but he only heard the last name 'Uchiha' his eyes widen and thought of his brother 'Fuck, i will kill that bastard if he lays a finger on him,' he shook his head and sighed once he finished cleaning up he stood and took the rubbish into the kitchen and cleared his throat alittle ''Um,.. Is it ok if i could get a lift home..?" Tsunade turned and gave him a glare turning both of them around so all that Sasuke would see is the little blondes back of everything, Sasuke looked the little blonde over before his eyes settled back onto the clinging mother.

Tsunade nodded softly ''I will take you home Sasuke.. And are they Naruto's clothes your wearing?" Sasuke nodded and replied ''Thank you and yes, well you see i got mine dirty and i had to borrow some clothes Ms Tsunade,'' Tsunade nodded and took the little blonde with her as she grabbed the car keys '' Start the car Uchiha " she walked the little blonde down the hallway and into his room ''Go and lay down and go to sleep if you want .. I'll put the alarm system on and when i come back i'll make you something'' Naruto nodded and looked back to the tall raven and smiled softly it made the raven's heart race, with that the raven smiled back. He then walked out and to the car of the princple Tsunade, he then sat in the passenger's side and leaned over putting the car into start, he then waited for her to come out and drive him home . He saw Tsunade out of the corner of his eye walking swiftly to the car and jumping into her Mustang 1967 500MT Fastback, which was sliver and it was a nice ride home, he could see where Naruto got his taste from. Tsunade reved the motor and drove put the gear into reverse, she looked at the raven and smiled softly before tearing out backwards from the driveway, she spun the wheel once they hit the tarred ground and swiftly changed gears into 1st moving quickly into the other gears, the raven sat there looking out the window with no music just the sound of the engine roaring down infront of them, then Tsunade broke the silence with a very abrupt question ''What the fuck where you doing ?!" she almost yelled but she kept her tone just a fraction under it. Then raven flinched slightly from the broken silence and turned his head toward her and watched her fuming under the skin, a vein in her neck was poping out and her grip on the wheel tight that her knuckles were white, she then turned to look at him along a straight run ''I saw you two in the hallway so tell me now Uchiha..'' she then looked back to the road and took in small breaths as she drove, as she got closer to a turn off to a park she flicked the indircator on and turned down the rocky road and into the car park, she parked the car and turned the engine off ''Talk to me, on how you are feeling... i know you don't like to but i need to know.. because Naruto is hurting more then ever now'' she whispered as she fought back tears.

Sasuke continued to watch her not taking notice on where they were going until she parked the car, he looked around and noticed they were at a park, he sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment as he then opened his eyes looking down at his hands in his lap. He cleared his throat before talking slowly '' Can i just say i don't know.. what i'm feeling right now... " his hands turning into fists 'Why should i have to talk to her... Because she is the mother of your best friend... Fuck!' he thought to himself before listening to the woman ''You don't know ... You haven't been with a boy or have you .. and no one knows?" she hit the spot Sasuke had been dating guys more then girls but no one knew that, he looked at her again and sighed ''I've been with ... Damn that's none of your business!" he growled, he looked back out the window but he felt the pair of eyes burning into his skin ''Fuck, ok guys i've been with guys afew girls but mainly guys... but i've never felt this way.. Fuck happy now" he turned his head the other way and closed his eyes and let out a small breath that he didn't realise he was holding, Tsunade placed a hand on the raven's shoulder and smiled alittle " And how do you feel Sasuke?'' she asked softly before taking her hand away, she waited for the reply which took about five mins to get out of him, 'How do I feel, I don't even fucking know.. My heart races when i see him, I get jealous when his with someone else and not me... It felt good with his body up againest mine...' without realising it he traced his fingers along his lips 'And when we kissed it felt ... special not... like anything else...' he shook his and looked at the blonde woman and shrugged softly ''... I don't know.. I've never felt this way.. And his my bestfriend.. and my only true friend..." he shook his head again and closed his eyes and mumbled ''Can you take me home now..?" the blonde watched him carefully behind her glasses and nodded ''Ok Uchiha...But before we do go... Be careful with what you do.. To him, at the moment.. with your friendship.. His skating on thin ice... and it could break anytime now'' Tsunade turned on the engine and then reved it loudly which made afew birds fly away, the raven looked at the blonde and thought about it for a moment as they hit the road again ''What happened to Naruto..?" he asked softly hopeing she heard him but hopeing she didn't. Tsunade gripped the wheel hard again licked her dry lips ''He was... He was with a guy that he liked alot... but he turned out to be a fucking asshole.. and he tied Naruto down... And he raped him and... so did his friends.. Well the guys friends...I found him in his room the next evening when he hadn't gone to school i was worried and when i came home i went in and found him... Bleeding and bruised up badly.. He didn't want to have sex with... him yet.. and he did that to him.. So i took him to the hospital and we pressed charges.. But Naruto wont tell me something... I think he is stalking him... again'' With that she looked across at the raven that wasn't looking at her but saw a single tear run down his cheek while his hands white and in fists, she pulled into the gates of the Uchiha residents and drove up the drive way ''Well we are here Sasuke... You know you do have a very nice house'' she smiled at him and waited for a reply but got nothing as he continued to sit there ''Sasuke?" she leaned over and touched his shoulder ''He'll be ok... And don't do anything stupid just go inside and do whatever you do when you get home.. ok i'll be looking after him ok Sasuke.." Sasuke sat there for another moment and nodded before opening the door as he was sliding out he said emotionless ''Thanks.." he closed the door before she could say anything and walked inside the house without looking back at the woman in the car that honked as she drove back to _his blonde._

The next day the raven walked to the blonde's house to find no one home, but both car's there. He quirked a brow and looked around the resident's and sighed as he found no one was home, he called Shino to pick him up on the way down to school, and that is what happened. When they arrived everyone of the blondes friends were huddled in a group discussing what has happened ''Hey Sasuke... Have you heard what happened to Naruto!?" Kiba walked over to him and pulled him into the group that was heading into the classroom to take their sits when he heard the pink haired Sakura say ''He was taken to the hospital last night when his mum got home, she found him in the hallway with his wrists cut,.. And somthing was written on the wall but .. I still don't know what it was yet...But apparently it was something for you Sasuke..Oh and his at the Nightingale Hospital " she looked at everyone when they took their seats until her eyes landed on the raven who was still standing with no emotion on his face ' No ... not Naruto.. No... He.. what was it..in the message...he could of...' he let his eyes fall upon the girl and she winced at the look in his eye, he was just about to walk out of the class room when their teacher Orochimaru entered and told the stubborn raven to sit down. As he was checking that everyone was here he then spoke ''Everyone that knows Naruto Uzumaki..He wont be in for the rest of the semster.. their has been an accident..'' he then let them go to their next class for their exam's, Sasuke pulled out his mobile and dial home, the phone rang afew times and then his brother picked up ''Uchiha resident's" Sasuke then walked off from the group for a moment and spoke to his brother ''Hey.. Itachi.. I need you to come at lunch and pick me up.. I need to get to the hospital.." Itachi on the other line was silent ''Why?" he asked in his deadly but intriged tone ''Because Naruto is there.. he went in last night... I want to check on him'' his brother grunted for a moment ''Go away for the moment Coco" he shook his head as he knew the dog wanted to play with Itachi ''Ok lunch is at 1 o'clock see you then..'' with that the two brothers hung up and went back to what they where doing.

1 o'clock

The Uchiha's had money class and high standards, his brother rolled in with a black 2004 Mustang modle that only had 4 out so far, Sasuke shook his head and had disappeared from the group and jumped into the car with his brother. They sped down the highway to the hospital ''What happened Sasuke?" Itachi broke the silence and waited for a reply from his little brother ''Nothing..'' he mummered, then all of a sudden Itachi swerved across to the service lane and stopped the car ''What the fuck are you doing Itachi!" he yelled, he looked at him with deadly eyes, but his brother gave him the same ones back ''Your wasting my time if nothing is wrong with him then.. So i shall just take us home.." he knew his brother would when he wanted answer he knew how to get them. Sasuke sighed softly before looking out the window and mumbled "Naruto ... Slit his wrists... Last night.." he then looked back at his brother and nodded before speeding back down the highway alittle faster this time ''See was it that hard...Do you know why... He is your best friend..?" he asked the little raven, Sasuke shook his head ''No i don't that's.. What i'm going to find out.." the raven's nodded at the same time, before the older brother put the car into gear four and ended up doing 140 down the highway and until they reached the hospital. Itachi went and parked the car and sat there with his brother for a moment ''Hey.. Don't worry to much ok.. He should be ok.. and i'll wait here.. come on when ever your ready..'' the younger raven nodded and made his way out of the car in the same clothes as he wore the night before from Naruto, he ran into the hospital and up to the reception desk ''I'm here to see Uzumaki Naruto.. where is he?!" he almost started to panic when the girl scrolled down the list, until a woman came up behind him and started crying "Sasuke..I can't believe it..." he turned around to find the older woman crying ''Where is he Tsunade..?" he walked her over to the waiting room and sat her down in a comfy chair, he then listened to her sob ''Where is he Tsunade?" he repeated as he looked at her as he sat down ''His still in the critcal ward ... They are still pumping him with.. blood'' she then sobbed again and shook her head as she then hugged the raven again "What did he write on the wall..? Everyone at school already knows." The woman babbled something into his chest, he had to pulled her face up to hear her "It said.. he was sorry... And that he ,.. he loved you Sasuke..'' Sasuke's heart ached again before he pulled the woman into a hug so no one could see the tears running down his cheeks, he then thought to himself 'Fuck... Naruto.. why ..did you have too...' he shook his head until someone called out Tsunade's full name, he stood up with the blonde and eyed the young male off. He was going to kill him if he heard the words 'I'm sorry to say but he didn't make it'. The male winced alittle before taking the sobbing womans hand and took her off to the corner, he watched them and all he saw was Tsunade take hold of the young doctor crying into his shoulder, his vision swam before everything went around him black.. his bestfriend..died.. is all he thought before he hit the ground

* * *

**Please give me reviews.. and be nice it's my first Sasunaru fic.. let me know if you want more and well i will update well try on a regular basis. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto and if i did well i would be would a very very very happy person with money rolling in**

**so if you don't like yaoi (boy on boy or boy like boy) well don't read**

* * *

Afew Hours Later ...

The young raven woke up with Itachi looking ove him saying something like ''Wake up you idoit... " he tapped his face, he then saw Tsunade's face ''Sasuke.. Wake up someone wants to see you'' he blinked a couple of times to clear up his vison and saw that he was on the couch in the waiting room still ''What happened?" he groaned as he rubbed the back of his that was aching, Sasuke sat up and looked at the people surrounding him which was 'Tsunade,Itachi, the doctor, Kiba,Hinata,Lee,Gaara, Neji,Chouji,Shikamaru,Shino,Sakura,Ino,TenTen,Sia,Kakashi,Iruka and the rest of the blonde's friends. He looked around and cursed under his breath ''Fucking hell'' he stood up and pushed passed everyone ''Who want's to see me?" all the raven remembers was the blonde crying to the doctor, he stood there with his heart aching for the one that ment so much to him. He turned around and looked out the window waiting for the answer ''Naruto wants to see you.." his heart his lunges stopped for a moment which sent a pain in side of him, he placed a hand over his chest and took in a deep breath. He turned around and walked up to her and waited for more until he spoke ''Where is he?" she told him on the third floor in the south wing room 205, he then ran for the elevator and looked at the top to see which one was on the bottom floor, he then pressed the button and jumped into the elevator and continously pressed the button for the third floor, then the doors closed with everyone looking at him. They all had been to see him in his room, but Sasuke hadn't because he had passed out, he ran down the hallway as soon as it opened and made his way down the hallways to the room 205 in the south wing, he stopped outside his door his chest raising and falling quickly as he then caught his breath, he slowly opened the door and saw the little blonde in the bed with his wrists bandaged up to his elbows, he felt his throat tightening as a single tear ran down his cheek. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took hold of his hand softly, he watched the little blood sleep he still had blood pumping into 'How much blood did he lose?' he asked himself ''You fuckin dobe'' he whispered, another tear fell down his cheek and hit the blonde's hand which made his arm twitch. He shook his head and sighed softly as he then leaned down and placed his head on his chest, his eyes closing and he slowly went to sleep by the sound of the blonde's heart beating.

The raven woke up to a arm over his shoulder, he groaned alittle and looked up to see the blonde looking down at him, ''Hey Sasuke.." his voice croaky as he spoke to him, he watched the raven blink for a moment before slowly sitting up. The blonde placed his arms beside him again as he watched the raven ''Hey.." he whispered as he then rubbed his eyes alittle to get the slip out, he then cleared his throat and spoke again ''How you doing now?" he whispered, the blonde nodded alittle ''Ok, I guess.." he looked out to the window and noticed that the moon was out ''What time is it?" he inquired as he stood up and walked to the window looking down at the slightly empty car parks. The blonde looked at the clock beside him and murmured ''11.." he looked down at his wirsts and sighed and shook his head, the raven watched him in the window and sighed softly as he walked back over to him ''Naruto ... Can i ask you something?" he whispered as he sat back down on the end of the bed. The blonde nodded but also said ''Why did i do it?" the raven nodded and waited for a reply ''I don't know.. excalty... I think i couldn't handle.. anymore stress that was going on in my life.. that you dont' know about... And ... What i wrote on the wall.. Just might i add.. Is true.." it was now the blonde's turn to look out the window waiting for something to be said. Sasuke sat there for a moment and nodded ''It's ok Naruto.. I'll help you through whatever you need'' Naruto stopped breathing for a moment as that's not all he wanted to hear... But he knew the raven was an emotionless bastard anyway, he closed his eyes and pretended to drift back off to sleep, the raven looked over to see that the blonde had gone back to sleep. He got up and walked over to the top of the bed and leaned down to kiss his cheek he then whispered againest it ''I'll be your prince in shining armor.. And protect you againest all evil.'' he smiled and kissed his cheek again before laying down on the sofa and falling asleep, the blonde opened his eyes with a small smile on his face as he continued to stare out the window as he thought about Sasuke being his knight well prince as Sasuke had said, after that he couldn't get back to sleep for hours, he turned to look at the sleeping raven and watched him for the next few hours that he was awake.

Sasuke woke up from a nurse talking to the little blonde as she changed his bandages, he laughed alittle and shook his head ''No no, he isn't,.. His my bestfriend" he smiled at the young actually quite pretty nurse and winked at her, she blushed as she finished the bandages and giggled softly as she walked out. Sasuke yawned and stretched alittle ''What were you two talking about... She seemed to like you.." he as added with a hint of jealously, Naruto smirked and chuckled ''We were talking about you... Sleeping here when your not ment to and who you are and stuff... I told her you are my best friend.. Do you have a problem with that Sasuke" he smiled at him as he sat up ''Oh and Itachi is waiting for you down stairs..." Naruto got up and took his IV drip with him and walked into the toilet as he locked the door behind him with a speechless Sasuke, he shook his head and made his way back down to this brother. Naruto washed his hands and walked out with his IV making his way out of the room and taking a nice walk down the hallways, Naruto walked by the nurse's office and waved at them with a bright smile ''Good morning ladies, how are you all" he smirked as he leaned on the desk and looked at all the young girls giggle and walk over to start talking to him ''Naruto Uzumaki.. you know we can see your bum when you walk'' one of the girls smiled as she said it, he shrugged and then grinned ''All for you girls to get a good look at hmm?" he smirked alittle more, he stood there talking with the girls for about half an hour before he slowly made his way back to his room, he saw the Uchiha standing at the door puffing hard, he smirked shaking his head. He let the raven open the door to not see him in the bed ''Naruto .." he whispered his heart racing fast, he turned around at the voice of the Uzumaki ''Looking for me ?" he smirked and walked up to the raven and moved into the room, his backside full view to the raven which sent signal's down to body parts he didn't want in action at this point in time.He cleared his throat once they were back in side the room, he sat back down on the couch and watched the blonde get back into the bed ''Naruto.. I'm sorry about yesterday.. But.. I ..I'' he was then interuptted by Tsunade and the rest of the gang from school, their friends and afew teachers and the rest of his friends, the raven growled lowly in his throat, he watched everyone crowd around him, he laid back on the couch and just watched the blonde being pampered. He shook his head softly before watching the annoying brunette move back to sit down on the couch, "Don't think about it, dog boy'' he growled, the brunette nearly jumped out of his skin and waved nerously at the raven ''Sorry didn't see you there... Sasuke'' he then moved over and sat on the end of the chair arm, and watched everyone.

Sasuke sighed and deiced he wasn't going to be seeing the blonde for a while so he got up and left the room almost slamming the door shut, he shook his head and made his way slowly down the hallway with his hands in his pockets slowly making his way to the elevator. Soon afew meters away from reaching the doors of the elevators he heard a different sound that didn't quite mix in with the others sounds ''Sasuke where are you going?" Tsunade asked before stopping alittle way from him, Sasuke sighed before pressing the button ''Going home,.. I wont actually be able to talk to him for afew hours at least... And... what will happen with him now... Can he go home..?" he almost whispered, he sighed softly as he listened to the blonde's reply ''But, he is looking for you... And he can come home but they will be doing check ups on him every week for alittle while to make sure everything is ok.." He heard Tsunade gasp but didn't take much notice, there was always something going on in the hospital to make someone do something, before he could say any thing else he heard the only voice he wanted to hear ''Sasuke.. Where are you going?" he asked in a soft voice, the raven didn't turn around for a moment until after he had answered ''I'm going... Well at least i was going home... You have vistor's that are more important.. and I thought i would give you some space.." he then turned around to notice everyone standing with Tsunade except Naruto who was almost behind him. Naruto looked up at the raven and watched his face for a moment to see what the raven was thinking, ''No I don't want you to go...'' Sasuke's body ached to touch the blonde, to hug him, to kiss him and also just to feel him. He watched Naruto take a step closer, then Sasuke took a step closer. Sasuke's hand's twitched alittle as he watched the blonde that had his eyes fixed on him, ''Kiss him already!" the raven shot a glare at the group, some flenched and others gasped. The taller boy stood their until the blonde took another step then he closed the gap between then, he let his hand snake around the blondes waist while his other hand ran up his chest and then let it slide around to his neck, he slowly pulled the blonde in closer both hearts racing so fast they both thought that their hearts were going to explode, he felt the raven's breath across his lips he let out a small shuddering breath before the raven whispered againest his lips ''I love you Naruto Uzumaki.." he then finally pressed his lips up againest his own, he kisses him back as he places a hand onto the raven's chest and his other hand onto his jaw caressing it softly. He let a small moan emit from his mouth as he let the raven's tongue slide into his mouth, he wanted to reply to the raven at how much he loved him but he wanted to savour the kiss for as long as he could, the raven slowly moved back so he was leaning againest the marble wall, he slightly pulled back breathing hard whispering againest the blondes lips ''When do you think your getting home?" he kissed him again softly but pulled back slightly again so he could reply '' I don't know .. I think in a couple of days.. And Sasuke.. I love you as well Sasuke Uchiha'' he smiled and kissed him again before turning his head to look at everyone that seemed to have stopped to watch, the group they knew all cheered and whistled ''Frigging Finally'' someone yelled out, Naruto laughed before kissing the raven again. Sasuke led him back to the room holding his hand, a hint of pink hitting his cheeks as he walked by some of the nurses that blushed and smiled that them, he looked back at everyone the was following them, he tugged the blonde quickly into his room and they both slipped in slamming the door shut. Sasuke then pushed the blonde up againest the door while he locked it, he kissed the blonde's neck which made him moan. With a grin on his lips he continued to do this but lick his neck as well until they both heard someone clear out their throat, both of them stiffened and became wide eyed, Sasuke turned around while Naruto checked out someone sitting down on the sofa. They both blushed but Naruto was like a tomato when Sasuke just had his cheeks with a tint of red in them, Naruto scrambled out from beneath the raven and the door and quickly walked over to the bed and slipped into it covering himself while Sasuke stood in the corner watching the doctor very carefully with a small glare which left the doctor sitting uncomfortably in the couch while he spoke to Naruto.

Naruto looked over to the raven and smiled at him before taking his attention back to the nervous doctor, he was talking to him about the big question on why he had done it and if had the feeling on doing it again. Sasuke then turned his gaze to Naruto which softened and became a warm gaze, they finished up with the doctor shaking his hand and left watching the raven just in case all of a sudden he ripped his throat out, as soon as the doctor left he quickly closed the door locking it knowing everyone was still out side the room waiting. Sasuke walked over to the blonde like a predator watching his prey, he then crawled up onto the bed and leaned over the blonde kissing him once again licking his lips slightly, before pulling back at hearing the door being unlocked. He smirked before leaning back down to kiss the blonde, feeling the blonde arms wrap around his neck and run through his hair make him shake alittle before feeling eyes run up his legs and over his backside and butt, then he heard heels clicking to no surprize it was Tsunade, he kissed the blonde deeply before pulling back to look at Tsunade with fire in his eyes ''You do know you interruptted something here.. We were having a very detailed conversation" Tsunade raised a brow and crossed her arms under her chest ''Yes... You both were.. Your tongues though were doing most of the talking while your mouths were locked onto one another... Oh everyone is waiting down in the waiting room... The doctor surprizingly said you could go home today... So get dressed and we can go'' She smiled and started for the door before stopping and grabbing the raven ''Your waiting down stairs with me'' she laughed at the small growling coming from him in protest, he finally got off the bed and started down the hallway ''If anything happens.. Just press that button ok" she pointed to the button beside the bed for help, he nodded and jumped out of the bed as she left. He grabbed his tanned skinny jeans and white sleeved shirt, he walked into the bathroom and flicked the light on closing and locking the door behind him, he brushed his hair then spiked it up with water and then washed his face and then brushed his teeth once again, he got dressed and threw the gown he had been wearing into the hamper and walked out to see someone sitting on the bed with his back to him, he was wearing the same clothes as Sasuke ''Hey didn't Tsunade tell you to wait with everyone'' he smiled as he started to walk over to him... but as he looked at his arms they were tanned... 'That's not Sasuke' he thought, his eyes widden ''Leave me alone Jack..." he commanded, he stood by the bathroom door and waited for a reply, the raven turned slowly to look at Naruto in his clothes ''You haven't changed one bit since i saw you last, sexy as always..'' he grinned at the blonde, his features boyish but very handsome. Naruto shook his head ''Please.. Leave me alone... Just leave'' he almost cried, he felt his throat get tight he wished for Sasuke to come back for some reason. Then his worse night mare got off the bed and walked over to him, ''I've missed you Naruto.. Why did you tell the police such nasty _things _'' he whispered as he made his way up to Naruto, he had the blonde cornered both of his arms by each of the blonde's shoulders as he stood there watching. He lent down and licked the shaking blondes cheek ''Because,... Your a ...bad fucking.. asshole..If you hit me... I will press charges again..'' he felt a tear run down his cheek ''Please... Go.. away'' he whispered, the raven smirked as he stood up right as another person walked into the room, Naruto looked over and his eyes brightened up as he saw Sasuke ''Naruto,.. I couldn't wait that...'' he saw Naruto scared in the corner with a male hovering over him, his eyes darkened as he stalked over to the other man ''Get away from him" he growled before pushing him to the side grabbing the blondes hand and walking him to the door, while picking up his bag before stopping '' You stay away from him.. Otherwise i will kill you'' with that they left the other stunned raven in the room.

Sasuke walked him into the empty elevator and once the doors had closed he hugged the blonde tightly ''What happened?" he whispered againest his blonde's head ''That... That was Jack..'' the raven's eyes widdened and his grip tightened ''I would of thrown him out the window if i'd know..'' he placed a hand under the blonde's chin and leaned him up pulling him into a deep kiss. The doors of the elevator opened with people standing outside the door waiting and Tsunade tapping her foor infront of it ''I've been waiting for you Sasuke.. .and now Naruto'' she smirked as she saw the two kissing, she walked in grabbing their arms and pulling them out so people could walk onto the elevator. As they continued to kiss Naruto let unshedded tears run down his cheeks , Sasuke pulled back slightly ''Are you ok ?" he whispered againest his lips, with the small blonde nodding he kissed him again this time slipping in his tongue playing with his. Tsunade shook her head looking at everyone in the lobby, reception and waiting area watching the two, she then tapped them both on the shoulder ''We can go home now... And you two can kiss all you want then...'' they two of them looked at her before then looking at each other ''Ok..'' they said in unison, then let go of each other and held hands before Naruto lent over and whispered in the raven's ear ''Don't tell Tsunade about Jack...'' he kissed his cheek and then continued walking with everyone following behind watching the new couple that everyone knew should of happened along time ago.. But as most people are like they are in denial or they just are to to scared to admit their true feelings. Naruto waited with Sasuke as they reached the car park waiting for everyone to say their good byes and depart, Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a smile and hugged him tightly ''Sasuke,.. Itachi is here so does that mean...'' Sasuke placed a finger over the blonde's lips and smiled ''I'll be back over in a flash... He'll drive fast and when i come over i'll drive..Ok.." he smirked at his new boyfriend and kissed his forehead ''Come on little brother... And i'm gald your good now Naruto,... And finally Sasuke can stop doing his midnight wander in'' he laughed and walked over to his mustang and jumped in starting the car, Naruto nodded and hugged him ''I'll make her drive slower'' he grinned and looked up at him before kissing his lips softly and letting go of him making his way over to his mothers car looking back at the raven that started to walk over to his brothers car, he waved and jumped into the car that roared out of the parking lot. Naruto stood their watching the two raven's in the unmarked car and shook his head softly with a small smile on his face, he then said his good byes to everyone now and waved as he jumped into his mother's sliver mustang, he leaned againest the door and watched all the scenary passed by as they drove. ''So Naruto, Is Sasuke coming over tonight..?" Tsunade asked, she looked over to him and smiled as she looked into the blonde's blue eyes and finally saw alittle bit of happiness come back, ''Yeah you better beleive it!" he yelled as he sat up and smiled happierly. She smiled and laughed ''That's good, i will make something nice for dinner and i'll go upstairs and do some work then so i can leave you two alone'' she shook her head softly as they made their way home not as fast as Sasuke and Itachi was.

"Thanks Itachi,... I don't think i'll be home tonight.. I want to stay over and make ..su'' he noticed his brother staring at him with a smirk on his lips and started to shake his head softly ''My little brother, finally in love..And it's Naruto Uzumaki.. That was once your enemy and now your best friend and now.. Is your boyfriend... Well since you haven't got your eyes set on your pink haired friend... Can you try and hook me their'' Sasuke raised a brow watching and listening to his brother ''Hn.." he walked inside of the manor and up to his room grabbing a bag and putting some clothes and into the bathroom for his tooth brush and other odds and sorts that boys may need. He smirked as he picked up a box and tube and slipped them into the bottom of his bag and made his way down stairs grabbing his keys and waving his brother off. He jumped into his black Lamborghini, he started the engine and revved it afew times and skidded out of the driveway making his way over to Naruto's place, he made it in 15 minutes flat, he smirked as he noticed the car sitting their. He parked his car infront of the blondes and pulled the door up and grabbing his bag before making his way out he then pulled it down shut and walked over to the princpals car placing his hand on it ''Cooling'' he whispered before walking up to the door knocking on it, the one that opened it wasn't who he wanted to put i guess you can't have everything your way ''Hi Sasuke,.. His in his room you can go on down'' she almost whispered before waiting for the raven to enter so she could lock the door behind him, he smirked as he took off his shoes and padded silently down to the blonde's room, knocking on it. "Come in " he opened the door to the blonde still in his clothes but laying on his stomach reading a car magazine with his legs in the air swigging slightly, Sasuke's breath caught up in his chest at the sight before closing the door behind and wandering up to the blonde and taking hold of his legs and parting them, ''Sasuke" he giggled and looked behind him with a smile, the raven moved up closer the bed height was just below his waist, as climbed up behind him, he lowered his lower part of his rubbing it up againest the blonde's backside, smirking as he heard a small moan emit from his mouth.He then stood up and watched the blonde turn around and move back across the large bed, Sasuke followed after him crawling though, he grabbed the blonde's leg and stopped him before hitting his head on the wall, he grinned as he leaned over the blonde making sure the blonde's legs were spread as he leaned his lower part of his body rubbing his harden member up againest the blonde's which sent moan's coming out of both of their mouths, he leaned down and kissed him quickly. He slid his tongue into his mouth as Naruto slid his arms around his neck, he pushed his own tongue into the raven's as he felt the raven's slid into his as he began to play with it, he moaned into the kiss. They both had their eyes closed and one of Sasuke's hands running up and under the blonde's top, he froze for a moment when he felt Naruto's hand slip into his pant's taking hold of him and rubbing his thumb over the head of his member.

Tsunade opened started to open the door, hearing them scramble off one another she smirked as she pushed it open. Naruto was heavy breathing and so was Sasuke but he had alittle sweat on his brow ''Dinner is ready in 5 minutes'' with that she left and closed the door, Naruto laughed and not so long after Sasuke joined in ''That was close'' they shook their heads before Naruto moved back over to Sasuke and laid beside him, he kissed his neck and smiled ''We will have time alone with out walk in's after dinner...'' he whispered before taking hold of his hand raven's hand and kissing it softly before letting go as he started to crawl off the bed, then Sasuke grabbed him and pinned him to the ''Naruto,... God only know's how much i've wanted you for so long...I wish i could have had you along time ago.. And never let you hurt'' he kissed the blonde's neck and licked it slightly before getting off the bed with Naruto following behind ''I know .. But I didn't know you were... Well bi..or that you liked me'' he took hold of his pale lover's hand and kissed it, as they made their way down the hallway to a table full of food with fish,rice,soup,ramen,chicken,lamb,bok chow and many other things. Their mouths watered at the food but hung wide open at the amount ''Well let's dig in..'' they both sat down next to one another and ate quickly while Tsunade spoke to both of them, having afew laughs and moment of silence before Naruto would let out a loud burp and have an innocent look on his face which would send the other two into laughter.

Naruto raised a brow at them "Excuse me, what is so funny..?" he inquired before standing up and taking his dish to the sink and placing it on the stainless steel counter, he walked back to them and pushed in his chair, shaking his head at the two still cackling amongest themselves, he sighed and made his way down to the hallway and into his bed room sitting down. He unraveled the bandages and looked at the cuts on his wrists and up his arms, some with stitchs and some with out. He broke down into tears and fell onto his knee's while he cried, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from both sides ''I'm sorry, i'm so so so sorry'' he sobbed, he looked up at them both and shook his head while the tears streamed down his cheeks, Sasuke pulled him into a hug. He held onto him tightly ''It's ok Naru-chan'' he whispered againest his forehead as he rocked side to side ''I'll be here for you now..'' Tsunade smiled and rubbed up and down the blonde's back, ''I'll go and get the bandages and wrap you back up...'' they watched her get up and leave for the bathroom and come back. Tsunade cleaned the wounds again and then wrapped them back up again ''I'll leave you two alone now, i'm going to clean and check reports and other things up stairs... So you know where i am ok'' she smiled and kissed them both on the head and made her way out of the closing the door behind her. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his big blue eyes glittering with freshly shedded tears.

He listened to the door click shut as he pulled back alittle and looked into the raven's eyes before clearing his throat and looking down at the raven's chest ''Sasuke... " he whispered before looking up again and into his onxy eyes ''How long have you loved me?" Sasuke looked alittle stunned by the question, but just gave a small relaxed smile before placing his lips up againest the blonde's forehead and whispered ''Since the day i met you.." Naruto sniffled alittle bit before looking up at him and smiled, ''Oh.. Sasuke.." he wrapped his arms around the raven but pushed him so he laid on his body and inbetween his legs ''Sasuke.. I've loved for so long.. I thought i would never be able to do this with you ever.." he whimpered slightly before kissing his neck and slowly moved up to his jaw the raven stopped him by placing a finger under his chin. He pulled him up looking into his eyes, he rolled them over so he was ontop and inbetween the blonde's legs ''Naruto.. All that matters now is that we are together and will be .. for a long time.." he watched Naruto's eyes flutter shut as he pushed himself againest the blonde and his lips slightly parted, he wanted to take him and say he is his own, he wanted to make love to him he wanted to slip himself inside of the blonde and take him but he wanted to wait until his boyfriend was ready.. really ready not just because he wanted it.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and gave the raven the long blinks he did when he was dazed by something, his cheeks tinted as he looked at "Sasuke... I.. I love you " Sasuke's eyes warmed alittle more as he listened to him ''I love you too Naruto.. so much'' he whispered, he wrapped his arms around his little figure and picked him up and placed him onto the raven then slid down beside him intwining his legs with the blondes as he cuddle up behind him''Hmm I've wanted to do this with you for so long..'' he whispered into his hair in a husky voice. Naruto turned to look at him and smiled before turning fully and looking at him, he intwined his legs with the raven's and pulled him into a kiss ''As have I" he chuckled againest his lips and kissed him hard before feeling the raven slid a hand over his crotch, he let out a loud moan as he pushed up into his hand.

"Sasuke.. " he breathed before jumping at the sound of the house phone ringing "Oh fuck.. I'll be back " he slipped away from the raven reluctantly and ran out of the room grabbing the phone.

"Hello the Uzumaki --" he was cut off, he huffed alittle and crossed an arm over his chest.

"Itachi.. Hey.. um yeah i will get him" Naruto dashed off with the phone in his hand and walked into the bedroom, his breath caught up in his throat at the sight of the raven laying very teasingly for the blond, he closed the door behind him and walked toward him to straddle the raven as he handed him the phone, he then mouthed ' Your brother'. Sasuke rolled his eyes for two reasons one because it was his brother and the other reason was because Naruto had pushed down over his member, he scowled the blond before getting back on the phone and sighed "What is it Itachi..?" he made himself sound bored as he spoke to him. "Did i get you at a bad time hmm... " he said in a teasing voice , Sasuke growled slightly before muttering "Hurry up with what you want otherwise i will be hanging up in 10 seconds" "Ok ok -10- Well afew mates from -9-college wanted to know if -8- you wanted to get -7- your friends all together for -6- a get together down at one -5- beach houses and-4- have a party like 3 nighter ?-3-" Sasuke stopped there and put the phone to his chest and pulled Naruto down for a kiss only to whisper "Want a party at the end of school?" he licked his lips slowly running it along the blond's lips, Naruto smirked and sucked on his tongue before nodded "Sure.." he breathed, before pulling away so Sasuke could finish on the phone "-2- yeah you organize down your end with the house and stuff and i will do the rest with my gang-1- don't call unless it's an emergancy" he then hung up on his brother and let the phone drop from his hand to go back to kiss his little kitsune.

Naruto and Sasuke for fought for dominance with their tongues as they continued to kiss, and play around for hours, by the end of it the two teens were puffing and panting on the bed half naked, shirts open pants undone and slightly pulled down they hadn't had sex they both had a agreed on waiting for alittle while. Naruto laid inbetween the flustered raven's legs licking off a slight white substance from the corner of his mouth, he smirked as he watched the raven as he crawled up and laid beside him "Sooo..." Sasuke opened an eye and blushed "Fuck...That was ...just great" he almost wanted to shout the world how good that was but Naruto would of kicked his ass, "Well i'm glad you liked it" he kissed his cheek before getting up off the bed and undressing down to his boxers "I'll be back" he left the bed room and out to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Tsunade smirked as she noticed the blond and pointed to his stomach at the bit of white seed. He blushed and waved "Good..Good night" he walked quickly back to the bedroom and noticed Sasuke had stripped down and already jumped into bed, he closed the door and chuckled "Well i think you were caught out.. look" he poked to the seed on his stomach and laughed before running his finger up and licking it away before jumping in the bed and snuggling up to the raven "You sleep naked?" Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand and showed him "Ahh i take that as a yeah" Sasuke and Naruto both laughed before turning over and going to sleep at about 11 o'clock that night.

* * *

**Hope you all like this part, i enjoyed writing this one hehe, soo dramatic haha well please keep the reviews coming in but please still let them be nice.. i'm still new at all this haha**

**love my readers **


	3. Chapter 3

Last day of the year and everyone was chattering away as they waited for the last bell of the year, everyone gossiping about how great the party will be, Naruto sat with Sasuke holding his hand under the table caressing one of his hand with his thumb. He leaned over and kissed his cheek and nuzzled his cheek, he blushed slightly as he noticed Neji watching from a distance. He pulled back before turning back to the front only to let out a gasp as he felt the raven attach himself to his neck "Sasu..ke... we are in .. class" he bite his bottom lip trying hold back a moan.. but the bell rang and he let out a moan escape his parted lips. He pulled away and blushed as afew people had even heard him over the ring, Sakura chuckled and walked over to them

"We can go now .. lover boys" she chuckled and poked Naruto in the forehead and winked " See ya down at the beach" she laughed before heading out waving.

Sasuke pulled Naruto along as they made their way to the parking lot of the college "Sasuke what's the rush?" he whined before noticing them near a black mustang "Hey.. you've left your car here.. all this time..?" he inquired, Sasuke nodded and grinned softly.

Naruto smiled and noticed his car just across from his boyfriends and chuckled "And i never--" he was cut off as he was pushed into the black mustang and lips attacked his neck and lips vigorously, he let out a soft moan as Sasuke pushed himself up into him and Naruto let his head fall to the side as he let out a soft moan and he whispered "Hmm Sasuke..." Naruto was lifted onto back of the car as Sasuke continued to kiss him. Naruto let out a gasp as he felt wandering hands "OH MY GOD, Raidou... Their making out on the car!!! I wanna watch!!" then there was a wail, Naruto blushed and pulled back slowly looking at him and smiled before looking over to the raven with his black eyes glowing with anger "Genma!!!" he said his name with a deadly tone as he turned around standing their Genma hid behind his boyfriend "Raidou control your boyfriend before i castrate him " Genma wailed again. Naruto chuckled and jumped off the boot and walked over to the raven "It's ok now Sasuke.. hey i've got to get home and get everything ready .. so i will see you at the house " he winked before leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth and dashing off to his car. He turned to look at the raven that had a look of something that wanted him "I'll see you on the highway" he grinned before nodding to the two teachers and getting into his own car. Naruto had already sped off, he arrived home and packed up his things waiting for his group of friends that was arriving in afew minutes for a lift up to the beach house where everyone met, they either slept in the house if they were actual friends or they slept down by the beach in tents. Naruto just had thrown in his bag when a taxi had pulled up with his lot "Hey guys!!" he waved as they hopped out of the car and moved there luggage into the back of his car. Naruto chuckled as he helped Sakura with her bag "Ok is everyone ready to go .. or did you want a drink or something to eat before we go?" Kiba grinned "Drinks and food on the way man!!" Sakura came up beside him and smirked "Yeah.. oh and thank you for helping me .." she let her eyes wander over his shirtless figure that was very well toned he had a lean 6 pack and a v so he was quite fit. Naruto raised a brow before shaking his head and walking away in his tracksuit pants "Let me go get a bag full then" he stopped and turned around "Sakura.. don't let Sasuke see you doing what you did otherwise.. I don't want a unhappy Uchiha boyfriend.." he smirked before turning around and walking back inside and to the kitchen to get a bag full off food and alcoholic drinks, he then left the house with his keys and shirt in one hand and in his other hand he had the food and other goodies, he handed the bag to the dog lover and which was like his personal guard dog . He smiled and laughed as he slipped into his shirt and locked the door before leaving and walking over to his car and letting everyone in which was, Kiba,Sakura,Ino and Hinata. Naruto started his car and once everyone was in and set for the trip he revved the car and they were off.

Once they hit the freeway Sakura kept on trying to turn down the music, but Naruto kept slapping her hand away as he tried to concentrate on the road, he had almost knocked four cars off the road. His phone started ringing and he cursed as he slipped it out of his pocket and placed it against his ear "Yo this is Uzumaki's phone" he grinned, he then blushed "Hey how can you... Are you stalking me Sasuke?" he chuckled and let out a frustrated growl as he slapped the girls hand away again "I've got to go Sasuke.. sorry " he hung up the phone before dropping it between his legs. He finally shook his head and headed over to the service lane and skidded to a stop "Sakura stop fucking touching the volume or you can walk!" he turned the car off and jumped and slammed the door shut as he leaned against the door pushing it closed as Sakura tried opening it, he sighed softly and closed his eyes until he heard the sound of another car slowly down and the sound of gravel under tyers as he turned to look at the car he noticed his boyfriend behind the wheel. Sasuke jumped out of his car slowly making his way to Naruto, the blond just stared at him his throat catching in his throat as he black angel come towards him, Naruto gazed at his shoes , black and white checkered converse, black tight straight leg jeans,a black vest that showed off his arms and some of his chest then he wore a single necklace.Naruto blushed as Sasuke caught him staring at him, he laughed nervously before rubbing thback of his head and shook his head "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked before pulling him into ahug Naruto shook his head alittle and hugged him back "It's all fine.. just alittle flustered " Sasuke shot a glare at those in the car and wached them all cringe and look forward. Naruto smiled before looking up at him,Sasuke stared at him "Naruto,.. I must say track suit pants and a singlet shirt is verybecoming of you" he smirked as the blonde blushed nd he punched him in the arm, and pushedhim back toward his car "Get in there and drive you pervert" Sasuke chuckled alittle before slipping into his car and Naruto the same "Now Sakura don't touch !!" he started the car again and skidded  
off the service road and back onto the highway, he smirked and shook his head before turning the  
volume up loud and cutting out any of the other sounds that anyone made.

Naruto looked to his side and noticed Sasuke's car by his side, he smirked and pushed the automatic winding down button on the car window, he stuck his tongue out and winked before pushing his footdown on the pedal hard making the car lurch forward, he noticed Sasuke doing the same. He grinnedand pressed te button for it to go back up, he turned his music down "Ready?" they all looked at him and in unison they replied "Hell YA!!".  
Naruto laughed and waved at Sasuke and the other boys through the window and pushed down the pedal and car jumped forward before he changed into next gear he was only up to thrid and he already was up on 110 km, he smirked and zoomed through all the traffic passing few of their friends that seemed to join in on the race to the house.

After awhile of dodging cars and having everyone join in but the only one that was actually close behind was his raven lover, he grinned and waved a hand at him before finally reaching the turn off to the beach house. They raced through the streets of Chelsea and laughed as Naruto's car kept the lead the who way there. They turned down a dirt road that lead toward the Uchiha beach house, Naruto laughed as they skidded into the driveway of the house and down to the front, which was quite large for many cars, he jumped out of the car with it still running jumping on the spot "Yeah!! Winner" he laughed and turned the ignition off with everyone pulling up not long behind them, Sasuke smirked as he hoped out of his car and walked over to him, he pulled the small blonde into his embrace and whispered against his lips "The winner deserves a prize .. no?" Naruto continued blushing as he'd pushed their bodies hard up against one another and nodded "Ye.. Yes.." he let out a shuddery breath and feeling the raven's lips and hot breath lingering over his lips before feeling him push them together into a deep and passionate kiss, which let the smaller blonde moan and blush deeper when he heard the murmurs and cheers, he pushed lightly away before looking at the raven all flustered and panting "Sasuke.. you .. did that on purpose.." Sasuke smirked and winked when no one was looking and walked back to his car where the four silent boys stared at him and had their own thoughts, Sasuke got his own bag waiting for the others to get their own bags and walk in side, Sasuke then walked over to Naruto that had been waiting for him and then walked hand in hand together to the house to find their own room, but Naruto stopped with afew of their friends and just stared at the house, it was huge it had large pillars, large white french windows and paving to the front door the house was fantastic

Naruto walked out of the room in board shorts and his white singlet shirt "Beat you to the beach Uchiha!"Sasuke was in his own shorts and black singlet shirt and smirked "You wish Uzumaki" he raised a brow and followed lead after the hyperactive blonde. Naruto ran bumping into people as they ran down the hallways "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" he laughed as he finally made it out the door and ran down the beach with Sasuke just behind him, Naruto laughed before pushing alittle hard and jumping over the railings only to find the raven duck under them and get infront of them, he growled before jumping onto Sasuke's back which made him stumble and fall Naruto laughed as he scrambled off him and jumped onto the sand jumping up and down laughing as he pointed down  
at the raven that if a look could kill but Naruto just continued doing his thing "Hahaha i declare that i Naruto Uzumaki the WINNER!!"  
Sasuke got up and launch at the blonde and knocked him to the ground and pulled his arms up and pinned his lower body down with him inbetween his legs and Sasuke pinning his arms above his head with his wrists in one hand, "Winner..Hmm" as the raven started to grind into him,Naruto looked at him before hearing someone clear their throat Naruto looked at the person and noticed it was a large group but Neji at the front with a raised brow Naruto pushed the raven off him only to punch him playfully in the arm "I won.. and he didn't like it" he raised a brow back before sticking his tongue out, the two of them didn't really get along all that much.  
Naruto smirked as Sakura gave him the thumbs up and then he added "What jealous.. hmm?" he grinned as he said it until he looked at the raven and scanned him over before slightly blushing, Naruto's grin flattered alittle as Sasuke sat up and Neji stared at him before looking back at Naruto and then walking away with his hands balled up into fists. Naruto stared after him before everyone scattered around and started setting up and Sakura coming over to him and whispering in his ear "He has a thing for Sasuke.. but don't woryr nothing will ever happen.." Naruto nodded slightly before kissing her cheek and letting his lips slightly linger there for a moment to see what reaction he would get from Sasuke which was one he was hoping for, the raven's eyes darkened before he turned his head away and he stood and walked over to Sakura and pulled her away "Now off you go.." he said blandly before raising a brow at Naruto "What?!" Sasuke's face softened as he thought the blond didn't think he knew what he did, he picked him up and pulled him into a kiss before they began to get to work with everyone else.

Afew hours had gone by and the beach was up for a party, everyone had put their bits worth in and the drinks, food, music, bon fire and anything else that was needed like beach games like volley ball, cricket and soccer. Everyone was having a blast that afternoon dancing playing and swimming, Naruto and Sasuke had finally come down from the bedroom after Sasuke ended up trying to chase down the blond around the bedroom finally pinning him down to the bed and torture him which wasn't real torture but he defiantly enjoyed himself. Naruto walked out in the same clothes as before along with Sasuke and laughed with his cheeks still slightly red "Your such--" he was cut off as he was pushed into the wall as Neji pushed through the middle of them and straight out the back door with Sasuke yelling out curses, before running out and stopping him "Dont you fucking do that again you fuc--" he was cut off when Neji kissed the raven, Naruto had seen this "Sasuke..you bastard!!" he then gasped only to run up into their room and slam the door shut jumping onto the bed and started crying.  
Sasuke pushed him off and called after Naruto only to swing a punch at Neji which sent him staggering back and wiping the blood away from his mouth, "You fucker, don't ever do that again or come near Naruto or I " he growled, Neji stared at him before speaking harshly  
"Sasuke.. you deserve better then that piece of ass!" he pointed toward the house and eyed the raven, Sasuke looked at him and shook his head  
"You need a life Neji.. he is what i want.." with that said he walked back inside slamming the door shut behind him and running up to the bedroom and brusting in through the door and standing there looking at his blonde "Naruto..." he breathed as he walked over to him and sat near him "It's not how it looked... " Naruto sat up and looked back at him he then pushed him down on the bed, "Not how it looked.. Bullshit!! He kissed you and you didn't stop him!!" he pointed at him and let his tears be washed over by his anger "Well if you stayed most likely alittle longer you would of seen what it really would of been.. I punched him and told him not to ever come near us again"  
Naruto stared at him before letting another tear roll down his cheek "How can i trust what you say" he whispered, Sasuke pointed to the window, Naruto walked toward the window and stared at the still shocked long haird raven, he pulled the window open and yelled out "Go get someone that isn't taken you fuck weed, small penis head!!" he shouted and he had a look from him that made him gasp slightly before he growled and stomped his foot "Go home you girlie man.." Naruto blushed and stuck his tongue out at him, he then closed the window and walked over to the raven that still laid on their bed.  
Naruto closed the door also locking it,as he was walking to his raven then he straddled him, while looking at the silent boy beneath his body, he then whispered "I'm sorry.. I just forget what i say..in my out burst of anger i don't mean it.. i'm sorry" Sasuke nodded softly as he stared at him, he pushed up into the blond making him fall forward slightly and almost hit their faces together "Sasuke..." he lent up and kissed his soft plump lips only to turn the tables and have Naruto underneath him "You bastard...uuh" he breathed before closing his eyes and letting the raven move down his shirt only to remove him of his clothes once more.

Naruto's blue eyes stared up at the roof as half of Sasuke's body lay on him, they'd fooled around but they hadn't had sex yet they wanted to wait for the well right time but mainly for... Naruto. He smirked to himself before trying to get out from underneath him once more.. but it didn't seem to work the raven's arm only seemed to grip tighter around him, he listened to the music outside beat loudly while they laid there he couldn't take it anymore "Awww man come on Sasuke you lazy shit get up" Sasuke smirked and shook his head "I've waited ... -checks his watch- fours hours for that.. well done Naruto" he smirked until he was hit over the head. Naruto slipped out from under him and walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped into them "Not nice you big poop" he opened the door right at the best time as Sakura and Ino walked passed blushing as they saw Sasuke laying naked watching Naruto, he turned with a large grin on his face as he turned toward his boyfriend "Oh… oops I didn't know they were coming" he laughed before running out the room and slamming the door shut, he ran shirtless down to the corridor only to hit both girls on the backside as he ran out the door "Haha I gotcha now!!" both girls squealed and laughed blushing before chasing after him. He was followed by two girls in bikini's down to the beach as he ran into the water with the two of them laughing as they caught up to him and pulled him under the water, he squealed as he was pulled under then pushing them away he got up and placed his hands onto his hips with his hair falling into his face "Oh my god Naruto look at you.. your covered.. in I love bites /I " Ino pointed out, while Sakura walked over and ran her fingers over them "Sakura.." he whispered while Ino pushed her hand off of him "No touching the Uchiha's property as you can see his staked his claim" Sakura stared at her before crossing her arms under her chest pushing her covered pink boobs up to give him more cleavage to look at. Naruto looked to Ino with a helpless look.

"Sakura stop it!!" she launched at her and Naruto fell back, he laughed as he sat up and stared at the two girls fighting in the water "Wow girls stop your boobs are gonna fall out!" the girls froze as boys from the shore line started whistling and hooting them. Naruto then watched the girls blush and fix themselves before trying to get Naruto "What again!!" he dived into the water and started swimming as fast as he could to shallower water so he could run onto the sand bank "Someone SAVE ME!!!" he found a victim that could help him.. poor poor Kiba, he ran up to him and swung him around and pushed him into the girls which in the end he happily fell into.

Naruto laughed until he ran into someone, he fell back and looked up to his favorite person "SASUKE!!!!!" he grinned before extending his hand out to him and he was pulled up. He fell into his chest and smiled as he felt his arms wrap around him, Naruto placed his head down onto his chest, he felt his warm breath against his ear as he listened to him whisper "I think.. we should go back up stairs" Naruto blushed and smirked "Later you horny fiend" he lent up and nibbled his bottom lip before grinning and jumping up and wrapping his legs around his waist "Let's go and eat" Sasuke smirked and whispered "I want to eat you…" Naruto blushed and shook his head "But I'm not a healthy diet for you come on they are cooking over there!" he pointed to the group, Sasuke sighed and nodded "Fine" he walked them over there before sitting down and having him sit on his lap "Can we have two of everything" he lent up to Naruto and whispered "I still think you would be better" he grinned as Naruto blushed deeper before he got up off the raven and sat beside him. As he was handed his dish he lent over and whispered into his ear "I think you would taste great with whipped cream, strawberries, chocolate with handcuffs and a whip" he grinned as he licked his ear lobe as he noticed his boyfriends cheeks turn deep shade of red, Naruto smirked before diving into his dish of goodies.

Afew hours later everyone was down on the beach, drinking, dancing, playing games such as spin the bottle and true or dare, then others were just chatting amongst themselves around the bon fires. Naruto was dancing along the edge of the group with Ino as his protection for the candy haired girl, while Sasuke watched them every now and then while he spoke with Shino, Gaara and Shikamaru. Naruto smiled as he danced with one of his best friends, the music became slow so Ino moved closer to Naruto and they danced close together, Sasuke watched as Naruto just smiled and chuckled while Ino just shook her head and smiled. Sasuke felt a small twang of jealousy before someone called out his name "Sasuke.. you know you don't have to worry about Ino, she's with me.. and she's not troublesome.." Sasuke nodded in reply before handing him his drink and walking over to them "Mind if I cut in?" Ino shook her head before heading over to her next victim, poor Shikamaru. The drinks where dropped and he was pulled into the growing crowd of pumping music.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he approached him and smirked as he placed his hand on his little blonde's lower back pulling him in up against him hard and fast. He smiled as he lent down and captured his lips with his own, he slid his tongue along them and listened to Naruto let out a soft moan as he rubbed his thigh up against his straining member. He let his fingers trace over his bare skin tracing little circles as they started dancing to the beat but with Sasuke rubbing his thigh against the poor blonde.

Naruto pushed up against the raven lifting up his arms slowly above his head he closed his eyes and the soft caresses that ran down his sides from his raven's soft hands, while he danced slowly before turning around and leaning back against him wrapping his arms around the raven's neck as he turned his head up to look at him, he felt his hands wrap around his waist while the raven lent down and kissed him gently on the lips, Naruto parted his lips slightly as the raven's tongue flicked out and slid just along the inside of his mouth and letting it slowly slid into his mouth letting it slide along his teeth before letting it slide into his mouth and playing with his little blonde's tongue. Naruto moaned gently to the awkward kiss, he felt the raven's hands slide over his body letting one hand slide down to the front of the blonde's shorts, he let his hand run over his groined which let a low moan escape his lips and into the raven's mouth before pulling back slightly and whispering against his lips which made one or two people raise an eye brow before smirking as the two wandered off to the stairs hand in hand.

As soon as they had turned the corner Naruto jumped into Sasuke's arms wrapping his legs around his waist, Sasuke stumbled for a moment only to have the blonde attacking his neck and already pulling his singlet shirt off as he tried to run into the house with Naruto almost falling up the steps to get into the house.. They finally made it up the second lot of stairs and into the bedroom without knocking anything over , Sasuke moaned softly as Naruto hit one of his sensitive areas while they burst in through the bedroom doors, he locked the door behind him before rushing to the bed and falling onto it with a moan from the blonde beneath him.

3 Days had passed since the party had started and a majorty of people were getting ready to leave including Naruto and Sasuke. They'd backed their bags and placed them into their seperate cars, Naruto walked over to Sasuke and smiled as he sat on their bed where they had had their first very sexual incounter that was romantic compared to anyother times that they have had together. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and grinned as he looked down at the raven that wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"I love you Naruto " he whispered gently "I really do"

"Same I love you with all my heart" he kissed the top of his head before running his hands up and down his back.

Sasuke leaned back pulling Naruto with him causing him to squeel playfully, Sasuke kissed his nose and rolled them over and laid between his legs and smiled softly as the blonde blushed deeply. Naruto gasped as he felt him push down against him making him squirm beneath him. Someone cleared their throat in the door way making them both turn to look up at Itachi, they both blushed but Sasuke not so much just a light tint.

"So you two going home today.. what a shame.. oh well at least i wont be home to bother you two now hmm" Itachi smirked before shaking a hand about before moving toward the hallway "Oh and you two make sure your safe at all times" Naruto couldn't of blushed any deeper then he already had but managed a shade darker.

Sasuke growled and shouted at his brother "Get going you fuck!" he got off of the blonde and pulled him up before wrapping his arms around him and grinning "And anyway we will be safe" he smirked as the little blonde squeeked and wrapped his arms around his waist "Well everyone that i brought is staying longer.. and so's your group.. so they can find their own way home.. let's go" Sasuke nodded and let the blonde lead him out to the car.

Naruto leaned against his car and smiled up at the raven before closing his eyes as he leaned down and kissed his lips softly, while he ran his hands up his sides and to his throat gently holding him while they kissed. Once they had finished Naruto pulled back taking in a deep breath and chuckling softly, and looking up at him and smiling softly before hugging him tightly.

"I'll see you at your place in about an hour and a half.. i'll go home first get some fresh clothes and afew things then i'll be over and to say hi i'm still alive to Tsunade.." he chuckled as Sasuke gave him a pout and then wiggled his eyebrows as he lifted him up and pressed his groind against him.

"Maybe.." Sasuke blinked for a moment as if to let what he had said sink in, before nodding.

"Only when your ready Naruto.. Only when your ready.." he whispered against the crook of his neck.

Naruto smiled "Ok.. but if we keep standing around like this we will be here for another hour or so" he chuckled and stuck his tongue out at the raven before being put down .

"Aww.. fine fine.. i'll see you at my place then love you Naruto" he smirked as he started to walk to his car, but was stopped while being pulled around and pulled down into a passionate kiss. He pulled back and whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Sasuke." he pulled away leaving the raven slightly dazed as he jumped into his car and waved to him as he took off.

Sasuke stood there watching him drive off before walking to his car and once he closed the door very uncharstically he sat there and in sudden outbrust he shouted."YEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!" he punched his arms into the air before starting his car and speeding off after the blonde he caught up to the blonde and drove behind him and following him almost back to his house but instead of turning off to his street he kept going to his house to get some food and other things ready for the next few days they had together.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he got out of his car and headed for the front door and walking down to his room dumping his clothes into the washing machine first then starting it up, he went back to his room and got a fresh bunch of clothes while tossing them into his gym bag. He then wandered over to his drawers and pulled out a small box that was still sealed, he checked the date on the back and smiled before grabbing a bottle as well he wandered over to his bag and threw them into it as well before he drove back to the ravens but leaving a note say 'Yes i'm still alive and kicking i'm at Sasuke's and i'llbe home inafew days.' with that said and done he ran out of the house and to his car with his bag and drove quickly to his boyfriends house.

Naruto jumped out of his car as he turned off the igntion and ran up to the raven that stood on the porch waiting for him, he leaped into his arms wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck smiling.

"hey there sexy man" he grinned as Sasuke blushed gently before whispering into his ear.

"Hey there you little hot sexy fiend you" Naruto chuckled before kissing his nose and jumping down "i'm just going to get my bag"

Sasuke nodded before letting him run back to his car and grab his bag before they walked inside hand in hand. Sasuke lead him up to his bed room and let him see the big space with windows all along the side to view the national park with mountain ranges and the lake side. Naruto gasped at the site before turning and wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close, he turned his head up and was pecked on the lips gently.

"God it's just..beautiful Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and nodded gently "Just as are you ." he nuzzled softly before walking to the sliding door out to his private balcony and letting him sit down on the balcony chair and relax before sitting down next to him and whispering "When we make love here.. we will be able to see the stars at night" Naruto smiled before looking up at him and blushing gently.

"Well .. lets hope tonight the sky is clear and beautiful then.." Naruto blushed deeply before clutching to the raven's hand and squeezing it gently before whispering "But otherwise it will have to wait for a clear night." he leaned against the raven and closed his eyes, he could basically feel the excitment radiating off of the raven.

"Sasuke are you sure that you didn;t want any help in there?" Naruto had called out from the lounge room that over looked the mountain side, and lakes "No Naruto you sit there i'm almost done anyway" Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded before getting up off the couch and walking over to the french windows surrounding the the whole back area of the house to the open view. He smiled gently as he placed a hand onto the glass door as he continued to watch the sunset off into the distance the sky not quiet clear but patches still been able to see up to the darkening sky. He started alittle when he felt to arms wrap around his waist pulling him close "Is this clear enough for you?" Naruto blushed before shaking his head alittle "No not yet... remember clear as day i want to be able to see all of the stars and moon..." he turned around in his arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"So what's for dinner Sasuke?" he watched the raven smirk and lean forward to whisper in his ear "You look so yummy for dinner... but we have fried rice, red curry thai and some wong tong soup all home made" he leaned forward only to lick his lips and brush them gently over them, Naruto let out a shuddery breath before whispering " Hmm sounds and smells good.. let's eat" Sasuke picked Naruto up and walked to the ktichen table. He smiled as he placed him down into his chair pushing him before sitting beside him, he began to serve up the soup first which was eaten quickly "Hmmm Sasuke this is really good.. can i have some more??" Sasuke chuckled as he listened to Naruto ask for more "No not yet... you still have this all to eat" Naruto looked at the rest of the food and blinked "Ok... well hurry up i'm hungry" he grinned as he watched the raven slow down.

An hour or two with a couple of games of poker a movie and some ice cream is what was left to a snuggled up blonde beside the smirking raven, the innocent blonde looked up at him and frowned "WHat are yooooou smirking about? " he asked the possessive raven "Oh i've just been watching the skylight and noticed how clear the sky is" Naruto blushed deeply and moved back to look at him before standing and moving toward the skylight and blushing "So it is" he jumped as he felt arms wrap around him, he turned in the arms around him, he looked up at him and blushed deeply.

"Ok..." Naruto breathed against the lips that lightly brushed against his "Are you sure?" he licked the raven's lips and nodded "Yes" he kissed him gently as he ran his fingers over his arms gently as he pushed his lips against his boyfriends into a more firey kiss as he slid his tongue into his mouth, Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck only to be lifted up by the raven. Naruto wrapped his legs around the raven's waist as thery kissed. Naruto felt their bodies leaning back before he knew it he felt soft carpet against his back, neck and arms. He gasped as he felt teeth sink into his skin only for a deep moan to escape his lips, he closed his eyes as he felt hands pulling and tugging off of his clothes. Naruto then blindly began to strip the raven he heard plastic ripping only for him to listen to a cursing raven. Naruto pushed the raven off of him only to take the condom holding it in his hand looking at the raven chuckling "i know you know but this is how i put it on..." he leaned forward kissing the raven as he began to do what they have longed for, for so long.

Sorry it's taken so long but unfortunately this will have to be cut as a short end of a story real life as come to a big thing at the moment working and studying also other things i hoped you enjoyed it though and please i'm more then happy to have feed back i enjoy it thanks xoxox.


End file.
